wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ash and Alaska
NOTE: THIS IS SEMI-CANON This is at least 50 years after the event of Darkness of dragons (the same Queens from than are still Queens). please do not copy this and only edit mistakes Also please tell me if you would like to add a charater or would like to change something or if you don’t like it and have a suggestion on how to improve this fanfic or if you want to be part of this fanfic This is made by Snowjeweltheicewing A link to one of my characters (Ash): Ash the SandWing A link to my 2nd fanfic: The real story of Blister and if she became Queen Prologue 1 Silversnow A dragon was flying for her life, she wasn’t sure if she could make it in time for her egg to hatch, she was the 5th most wanted dragon in all of Pyrrhia. She was an Icewing Animus who was looking for somewhere to keep her egg safe. I won’t let anything hurt you my little one she thought. That’s it! We could go to the island that Icicle made! She thought, Icicle is her best friend. Her name was Silversnow. She started flying in the direction of the island, luckily only the people Icicle allowed could see the island and enter and of course she let Silversnow enter and be able to see it. “Icicle please take care of my egg” she said while sobbing. “What do you mean? You were so happy when you got an egg, so why are you giving the egg to me?” Icicle asked in confusion. “Please Icicle, please if they find me and the egg the queen will surely smash it and kill me too, but if I’m not found with the egg then they will only kill me, I know you are helping me who is the 5th most wanted dragon ever but please Icicle I have no one else to ask” Silversnow said. “Silversnow I’m asking you why not stay on this island with your dragonet?” Icicle asked. “I don’t want my dragonet to have a dangerous live with a criminal mother” explained Silversnow. Crack they both looked at the egg and saw that it was opening, a tiny head popped out and than the egg burst and on Silversnows talon was the most beautiful dragonet that that both ever saw. “Here, take the egg and please Icicle make sure she has the most happiest live a dragon could ever have” said Silversnow, she kissed her dragonet “bye my little love” she said and then flew off in the night letting tears stream down her face. Prologue 2 Starfruit Whack a RainWing had smacked into another one while flying. “Sorry Mango” replied the one that had smacked into the other one, his name was Starfruit. He was flying towards the middle of the rainforest, that is where the Queen’s platform is. When he arrived he went straight to the Queen. “Queen Glory our experiment is finished its planning stage, now we must do the experimenting stage” he said while bowing low. “Very well take me to the laboratory” Queen Glory said in a smooth voice while gliding towards him. They started flying towards the tunnel that went to the old Night Kingdom, when they arrived Starfruit went to take the prisoner out. Queen Glory went to start the machine. Starfruit put the connecting tube on the prisoner so it connected to the machine. When he did that a blue spark started coming from the machine, than there was more blue sparks the Queen and Starfruit had to duck to avoid getting hit by one. The prisoner seemed to grow weaker and weaker, when the blue sparks stopped going crazy they turned off the machine. After that Starfruit connected the tube to Queen Glory than he turned the machine on again and switched a lever to up, this time there were purple sparks and Queen Glory started to get stronger and stronger by the time the sparks stopped a evil smile had spread across the Queens face. “It worked” said Queen Glory in a terrifying voice “now I have animus magic and no one can stop me! I will rule the RainWings and NightWings forever, MUAHAHAHA!” About twelve years later... Chapter 1 Alaska Why do I have to stay here? Why does Icicle not let me go to Pyrrhia? Alaska was feeling very grumpy. Icicle the ‘founder’ of the island told Alaska she could go to Pyrrhia when she was twelve, Alaska was very grumpy because of this because she was still eleven, she was an impatient dragoness. Her hatching day was tomorrow, that’s when Icicle is going to have to let me go check Pyrrhia out she thought feeling even more grumpier than before. the next day... Alaska woke up feeling only a bit more happier than yesterday she dragged herself out of bed. “Good morning Alaska, happy hatching day” said Icicle when she saw her. “Hi” mumbled Alaska walking right past Icicle. “Now you can go to Pyrrhia! Aren’t you excited? Just make sure you don’t talk to any dragon who asks you ‘why don’t I know you?’ or ‘how come you don’t seem to come from Pyrrhia?’ Ok?” Asked Icicle “Got it” Alaska said grumpily. She started packing a little sac that went around her neck and under her wing. She put in a dagger, a little tube of ice-blue cream that helped heal wounds, her favorite snacks of polar bear flesh, and a little box that Icicle told her to bring. Chapter 2 Ash was running on the streets of the Scorpion den while stealing anything she could find, she was running until she reached the tent she was looking for. She barged in without thinking, there at the table was a SandWing with brown specks on her back and wings, with an arm band, a moonstone necklace, and the Eye of Onyx, ''this can only mean one thing, Thorn the former Outclaw leader and the new Queen is back! '' Ash thought while feeling extremely happy to see her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)